pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style)
GoofyRockzForever's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Disgust - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Jill's Sadness - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Bill's Disgust - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Bill's Fear - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jangles the Clown - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jangles' Anger - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jangles' Fear - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Lori Loud and Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Joy - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Rita (Hugo Series) *Cool Girl's Anger - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Teacher's Sadness - Jennifer Millie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Anger - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mr. and Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style) - Cosmo We Should Cry *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Five Second Rule *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style) - Pepe Le Pew My Bad *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style) - Funshine Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (GoofyRockzForever Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Sadness Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Disgust Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Anger FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Category:GoofyRockzForever Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG